


꽃·花 [一]

by leonaa



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonaa/pseuds/leonaa
Summary: 主雀你 可能副全员[牛郎x小富婆]





	꽃·花 [一]

[一]

“让朴佑镇来见我呀！”你喝得有点多了话也说不利索，脚下穿着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃，要人扶着才勉强站稳。

“姐姐，佑镇今晚不上班啊，不然我给您找别人吧？您可别砸东西了！”熟识的小哥接过你的手扶好，想带着你往里面走却被你大力甩开，差点砸人脸上。

“你胡说，他是不是陪别人去了？”你揪着他的领子打了个酒嗝，喝多了酒不知轻重那人被你扯得站不住。“西八，我说过，你们再让他陪别人，我找人把这儿烧了，你们是不是不信？”

“诶姐，信呀，我们信！你消消气，今晚佑镇真不在，我给您找几个新来的陪着行吗？都是顶好看的。”

“你他妈是不是....听不懂人话？朴佑镇现在不出来，明天我找人端了——”

 

“姐，你要端了哪儿？”

朴佑镇今天穿的明显不是工作装了，替代骚气爆表的绸质西装，一身宽大的干净t恤套在身上，破洞牛仔裤看他像什么邻家哥哥，会请你吃冰淇淋那种，脚上那双销量黄金码的鞋是你送的，他很少穿。

他从楼梯上走下来，慢慢靠近后抓住你的手让你往他身上靠，今天没有喷香水，也没有画眼线，过分清纯的既视感让你有些恍惚，不敢确认。

“佑镇...姐姐好想你呀...”你带了些哭腔像是在撒娇，头发乱糟糟地埋在他胸口蹭来蹭去，“他们都不让我见你，坏死了。”

“他们不让我见你，我也是要见你的。”

 

你喝多了不能留在会所，朴佑镇从包里掏出你的车钥匙却找不到你车停在哪，只能搭计程车回你家去。

朴佑镇有你家的钥匙，知道密码，还有指纹，不仅能通过各种方式进入你家还十分熟悉你家的构造，这房子是新的，装修的时候还是朴佑镇选的风格色调。

把你放倒在床上小心地把你的鞋脱掉，爬上床刚想替你脱掉外套被你一把扯了过去，朴佑镇反应快双手撑在你身侧才没压到你。

“要做吗？都喝醉了你。”他用手背碰了碰你的脸，声音又轻又湿。

“做呀，喝醉了更要做。”

手法娴熟到感觉不到一丝尴尬，隔着有些紧身的牛仔裤你胡乱地摩擦那处肿胀，另一只手伸到衣服里，指甲剐蹭到他结实的腹部肌肉，朴佑镇一个激灵往后缩了缩。

“佑镇，你跟了我吧，嗯？”你不知道是第几次说这句话了，喝醉了说，清醒了说，喝醉了又说。“姐姐什么都给你呀～”

“姐姐能给我什么？我给你才对呀。”他笑的时候虎牙亮出来，又邪又可爱，就是这一点把你抓得死死的，他一笑你就想把家里那些个房产地产跑车都写上他的名字。

手顺着大腿根部往上抬，“腿打开。”

丝袜被扯开，沿着大腿内侧撕开一道长口，内裤却被耐心地推倒小腿脱掉扔在一旁。

舌头在穴口打圈，湿漉漉的混杂着津液，快感从下身直窜头顶，你不自觉地抬起头，手扶上朴佑镇的头抓也不是揉也不是，另只手抓着床单攥成一团。

“佑镇....嗯....”

你是急性子的人，这样过于需要耐心的前戏在你看来无关紧要，你闷哼一声叫了他的名字，朴佑镇是熟悉你的，你已经城门大开等待他的攻破了。

布料摩擦的声音很刺耳，他解开你胸前的蝴蝶结拉开身侧的拉链把裙子扯下来，膝盖模仿着进入的动作顶了几下，“怎么又喝这么多酒，你砸坏的东西要从我工资扣的。”

肿胀将你填满，酒精并没有削弱感官激得你嘤咛出声，双腿不自觉打得更开，双手想抓住一点安定扶住他的肩膀。男人顺着你的臀部滑至大腿抬起来挂在自己腰间，冲撞变得更加深入和轻而易举。

朴佑镇身材保持得很好，皮肤跟会所里那些个娇嫩的白皮不一样，化起眼妆来别具风情，电得人简直想跟他常戴的耳钉那处今天空空的，你抬起手去揉他的耳垂。

一只手覆上雪乳肆意揉捏，指腹搓拧着乳尖，薄茧摩得你难受，嘤嘤呜呜地哼了几声。这几声听的朴佑镇心痒痒，胯部的动作幅度更大也更利落，你情不自禁地发出稀碎又放荡的呻吟声。

“姐，舒服吗？”

“舒服啊....哈....佑镇...”

你身体软成一滩，本就因醉意涣散的精神更加难以集中，只有欲望被他一点一点积攒起来任他摆弄成他想要的形状。

“还是我最厉害吧，嗯？不然那么多人为什么只想我跟了你？因为只有我能把你这骚货操到爽啊。”不轻不重在你臀部打了清脆的一巴掌，手掌在红印周围揉捏打圈，肌肤拍打在一起的声音配合着水声昭示着荒淫。

“旼炫可比你厉害多了....你少....啊.....自恋了..”

“被我操还提别的男人？我看你是欠收拾。”

替你把凌乱的头发拨到耳后，脸颊两处粉红晕开，不知是因为酒精还是情欲，微张着小嘴眼神也迷离，活脱脱是纵欲过度的表情。

“好胀....佑镇，再快点....啊...”

“快点？我太快的话姐姐泄得也快呢。”他在你耳边轻笑出声，咬了一口你的侧颈，“也夹一下佑镇嘛，嗯？”

这谁顶得住呀！黏黏糊糊的奶音把你的心都泡软了，握紧拳头夹了他一下，他嘶地一声吸气，低头舔了一下你的嘴角，咬紧下嘴唇开始新一轮的进攻。

 

朴佑镇跪坐在床上，柔软的垫子陷下去一块，扶着你背对着他坐在他腿上，这个姿势把那根东西推得更深，一阵酥酥麻麻。朴佑镇一只手撑着床身体往后仰，一上一下就抽动起来。

空出来的手揽住你的腰，往上走握住你晃动的雪乳，之前数百次的抽插已经差不多把你击溃，朴佑镇从来是不知力尽的，越来越充沛的精力撞得你花穴紧缩痉挛。

朴佑镇不是会所的头牌，但找他的人总是很多，你生气死了，软磨硬泡让他跟着你，车送了好几辆只肯收一辆——完全是因为他太喜欢那辆车了。你威胁那儿的老板再让朴佑镇接待别人就把会所烧了，压根没用，是朴佑镇自己非要接的。

“佑镇不是目光那么短浅的人，跟了你等于短了自己别的路。”

你想起黄旼炫说过的那句话。

 

“你为什么不肯跟我呀？”

朴佑镇圈住你的腰将你压在身下，你整个人趴在床上动弹不得。

“我的好姐姐，你玩得那么疯，我跟了你多打扰你兴致。”光滑的肩头被他咬出两道牙痕，密集的吻落在耳后。

“那我以后只跟你玩呀....啊.....”

“你要是觉得我活好，我天天操你，嗯？”

朴佑镇的呼吸重了起来，头放在你的肩头，身下的动作一下比一下重但还是在射之前拔了出来，更早高潮的你抓紧了床单大口喘息，他把你翻了个身吻上了你，两具躯体交缠在一起更像是情侣。


End file.
